The Mall
by OrderToChaos
Summary: When they all go to the mall for some fun


1One day while all the xeno characters are shopping at the Mall...

"Kosmos what do you think, the orange or the white shorts... Kosmos ?...Where did she go?

-Mean while at an antique game store-

"Mission complete! Now for the next." Kosmos said proudly.

"Um... don't you think you've played enough? You already beat all the Grand Theft Auto games four times!" Kosmos puts down the copy of grand theft auto and points a gun to the owners head."I shall inform you when I have had enough"

"Kosmos what are you doing!" chaos yells as her grabs her out of the store.

-At a payphone(don't ask why there are still some around)

"Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours?" Tony says, and just as he gets slapped Chaos and Kosmos walk by.

"Tony! that is no way to treat a lady, you should apologize. Ladies need more respect than that.

The girls look at chaos and fall in love right away" Tall, Dark, Handsome, with feelings! I'm all yours baby!

"Uhhhh" chaos looks at kosmos who isn't very pleased with two girls jumping all over him.

"Switching to maximum combat power" Kosmos takes off her gloves and put Vaseline on her face.

"Oh bring it own sister" The two girls and Kosmos start to engage in bloody war fare.

-Momo Jr. And Ziggy walk by-

"Sweet this has to be the greatest chick fight of all time" Jr. Says while cheering kosmos on.

"Oh Kosmos just ripped that Girls hair She looks funny"Momo said in a childish laugh

"Shut up you little realian trash!" the now bald girl says in-between Kosmos blows.

"Oh! HECKS NAW!" Momo suddenly turns gangsta and jumps in the fight.

"Jr. Shouldn't you help her?"Ziggy says

"No way momo can take care of herself just fine, and its pretty interesting to watch to"

-Shion and allen walk by-

"Um c-chief I just wanted to tell you that I-I love you! There I said it" Allen covers his eyes.

However, Shion wasn't paying attention to him as ususal, shocked at the sight of Momo, Kosmos and two other women fighting each other in the middle of the mall" OH GOD NO!" she shouted at kosmos. But, poor allen thought that was the response to his deceleration of love and runs off in the direction of the gun shop." Im going to end it all right now!"

Kosmos Finally stops and drops the now dead bodies of the girls."Sorry shion but there was a 99.839786 chance of them getting on my last nerve.

Suddenly Simeon (albedos craft) appears out of nowhere and jumps out.

"I'll take that,"albedo said grabbing the two girls jumping back into Simeon and leaving with an echoing" AHHAhaha aaahhahaha"

Chaos suddenly burst into tears. "I just wanted some hot pants!"

"I am sorry Chaos I shall repay you."Kosmos said pointing to a store

Chaos suddenly jumps up and with a big grin runs to kosmos and they both walk to the store.

"Hey where is momo?" Jr. Looks around.

"Huh Rubedo you don't know where she is" albedo pops up once again holding momo

"I'll get you spiderma...Albedo!

"See you Rubedo"

"Wait Kosmos shoot a tracking device at albedo"Shion says Yelling at kosmos who was currently making out with a familiar silver haired boy cough chaos cough

"Affirmative" A large gun appears on her arms and she aims for albedo and shoots"

"Ouch! The pain, the pain it feels soooo goood Hahahahaha Ahahahah!"

"I didn't say shoot him there Kosmos!"

"I wanted to see if it would grow back" Kosmos said

"It always grows back!" albedo says laughing as he throws momo in to his AWGS where the dead bodies still are.

"Well Im all out of ideals" Kosmos said as she walked away

"Wait Kosmos white or Orange shorts white or orange?"chaos said while running after her.

" You damn traitors, I'll save you Momo!"Jr. Said while unloading a barrage of bullets.

"Kosmos! Kosmos! Arg I'll deal with her later." Shion said as she now join in the fight with Jr.

"Help me these dead bodies are starting to smell!" momo said from inside Simoion.

"What a pleasant smell doesn't it turn you on momo! Albedo said in a sick voice.

"Ewww you sick bastard...Um momo you know if he ends up getting you pregnant we're though" Jr. Said figuring he wouldn't get her back anytime soon.

"Heck at the rate your going why don't I just spare us and kill myself right now." Momo said angrily

Speaking of witch there was a big bang at the gun shop. But anyways...

"Complain, complain all you do Is complain don't you ever think about the heck I have to go through for you!.Jr. And momo started a whole pointles argument...

Suddenly a giant beam out of nowhere comes out of albedo and Ziggy jumps into Simeon to rescue momo.

"Oh the pain it feels so gooood do it again Ziggy just one more time.

"I got you Momo -About time I said something-" Ziggy said as he put momo down

"you better be thankful I like my women fresh Rubedo!"albedo says as he leaves to put the girls in the refrigerator.

"Well Im glad that all worked out okay" shion said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Momo" Ziggy said. Momo looks angrily at Jr. "I'm fine thanks ZIGGY thanks SHION heck thank chaos and Kosmos too.

"Hey what about me" Jr. said looking sadly at Momo

"Humph" momo just walked away from Jr. With out even looking at him.

"W-wait...I can change...Come back." Jr. Cried as he ran after her.

"I have to go talk to Kosmos now she left us all alone like that!" she runs off to find her

"oh well Im going to find matthews" Tony said and he left.

"I...Im so alone!" Ziggy started to cry on the ground. And rusted.

—At the store Kosmos was pointing to—

"KOSMOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shion yelled! As, Kosmos and chaos both get dressed.

"I was happy to be of service" Kosmos automatically responded.

"Uh Hey Shion what's g-going on"chaos said while trying to fit in his booty shorts.

"What the heck where you doing to kosmos chaos! I didn't even know her clothes where removable! Chaos quickly hides screwdriver.

"Uhh I never though kosmos would kill those to girls..."chaos said in a fake sad voice.

Shion looks down"I-I know I wish she could be more like...HEY are you trying..." But it was to late and chaos was nowhere to be see.

"Hey miss vector!"Matthew runs in suddenly

"What is it Captain" shion turns around worried

"The Serephrem sisters someone just killed them at this mall!"

Shion and Kosmos look at each other...


End file.
